Pooh's Adventures of Thunderbirds
Pooh's Adventures of Thunderbirds is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 2010, fourteen-year-old Alan Tracy (Brady Corbet), youngest son of widower Jeff Tracy (Bill Paxton), is home from boarding school. Home is Tracy Island, a secret island in the Pacific Ocean, where father Jeff operates International Rescue (IR) to act as a secret, volunteer organisation using technologically advanced [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thunderbirds_machines Thunderbird machines] to save lives worldwide. IR includes Tracy's four oldest sons (John, Virgil, Scott, and Gordon – all five Tracy brothers named after the Mercury Seven astronauts), Lady Penelope (Sophia Myles) and her butler/chauffeur Parker (Ron Cook), as well as genius scientist Ray "Brains" Hackenbacker (Anthony Edwards). Brains and his son, Alan's best friend, Fermat (Soren Fulton), also live on Tracy Island, along with caretakerKyrano (Bhasker Patel), his wife and their adolescent daughter Tin-Tin (Vanessa Hudgens). Alan's brothers see him as a child, not yet ready to be part of IR. The Hood (Ben Kingsley), the brother of Kyrano and Tin-Tin's uncle, is seeking revenge on the Thunderbirds, who missed him when rescuing hundreds of people from a mine collapse years ago. The Hood and his evil team, including female scientist Transom (Rose Keegan) and strongman Mullion (DeObia Oparei), hit Thunderbird 5, IR's orbiting communications station, with a missile. When Jeff and his Thunderbird sons go into space aboard Thunderbird 3 to rescue John, the Hood takes over the Tracy Island command centre. Using his mind powers to overcome Brains' resistance, he disables the control systems, stranding the rescuers aboard the disintegrating Thunderbird 5. Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat, hiding from the Hood, hear his plans and launch a resistance. Fermat disables Thunderbird 2 as they retreat from the base, then flee to a mountaintop radio transmitter, where they make contact with Jeff, who tells them to wait for Lady Penelope. Alan leads the other two into ill-planned action, resulting in Tin-Tin and Fermat being captured. Lady Penelope and Parker arrive on Tracy Island, launching into a fight with Mullion and Transom before being overpowered by the Hood's mental powers, though Alan notes that the Hood weakens each time he uses his power. The island's defenders are all locked in a walk-in freezer while the Hood, Transom and Mullion depart in a repaired Thunderbird 2 to rob the Bank of London. Escaping the freezer, the crew rescue Thunderbird 5 and the Thunderbird Tracys. Reporting on Hood's scheme, Alan gets his chance to work as a Thunderbird when he convinces Jeff to let him, Fermat and Tin-Tin go after the Hood as the other Tracys will never make it in time. The kids launch for London in Thunderbird 1, chaperoned by Lady Penelope, while Parker heads for the Bank of London to meet up with them in FAB 1. The Hood and his accomplices, having arrived in London, use IR's drilling machine (the Mole) to begin tunnelling toward the vaults at the Bank, in the process damaging the support towers for a public-transit monorail, which falls into the River Thames. Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat land and transfer to Thunderbird 2 to begin a rescue of the submerged monorail and its passengers. Alan turns over piloting duties to Fermat and launches in the Thunderbird 4 rescue submarine. When Alan and Fermat are unable to connect the lifting cable, Tin-Tin dives into the Thames, swims down to the stricken monorail where she secures the cable, then joins Alan aboard Thunderbird 4. Jeff and his other sons arrive just in time to see the successful rescue, then Jeff, Lady Penelope, Alan, Tintin and Fermat rush to the bank, where they are joined by Parker. Lady Penelope and Jeff get captured while Fermat and Parker defeat Mullion and Tin-Tin defeats Transom. Alan fights the Hood, who repeatedly uses his mental abilities. When the Hood has Alan at his mercy Tin-Tin arrives, revealing that she has mental powers similar to her uncle's, using her mind to overpower him in his weakened state, which results in the Hood falling into mortal danger. Alan, who has to choose between saving the Hood and letting him die, saves him, saying, "I don't want to save your life, but it's what we do." The Hood, Mullion and Transom are arrested by the police. The Tracys return home, where the three young heroes are inducted into International Rescue, while Tin-Tin begins making a move on Alan, receiving a knowing wink from Penelope. Moments later, a call from the President has the Thunderbirds – with Alan assuming Jeff's position in active duty – taking off for another mission. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), The Digidesten and their digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Rough Gang, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with The Hood. * This film was going to be made by Brejake90, but since he has been retired, 76859Thomas have volunteer to make this film with permission from Yru17. * Thunderbirds was released by Universal Which owns home video distribution rights for Thomas & Friends in the US starting with Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave onwards. *All 3 Madagascar ''films, The Lion King'' and Thunderbirds featured music composed by Hans Zimmer. * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, Mickey Donald Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Thomas & Friends: Series 8, Aladdin: Special Edition, The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata ''and ''Thunderbirds were all released in 2004. Category:76859Thomas Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Bill Paxton